


Я пишу тебе письма

by Westery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, poem, what might have been
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westery/pseuds/Westery
Summary: Смертельно устал, и сейчас каплю сил желательно мне бы...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester





	Я пишу тебе письма

Смертельно устал, и сейчас каплю сил желательно мне бы,  
Не выдержал и до сих пор по частям собираю себя.  
Может стараться пореже смотреть в это синее небо?  
Я ищу в нем тебя.

Ты ушел, а я, знаешь, держусь на пределе возможного,  
И все строить пытаюсь тончайшую стену реальности,  
Но ее каждый день разрезает осколками прошлого  
На мельчайшие части.

Алкоголь не спасает, и он совершенно не может помочь –  
Лишь забытье ненадолго, а боль не становится тише.  
Я с глупой надеждой молюсь тебе каждую чертову ночь,  
Но ты больше не слышишь.

Моя память прошита тобой неразрывными нитками.  
Привычка теперь у меня есть одна, необычна весьма.  
Чтобы двадцать четыре часа не казались мне пытками –  
Я пишу тебе письма.

Зачем их пишу – не могу объяснить, не пойму себя сам.  
Знаю, что ты никогда не прочтешь и ответ не напишешь.  
И вновь засыпая, безумно мечтаю, что я проснусь _там_ -  
Там, где ты еще дышишь.


End file.
